Mintfur
Black-and-white she-cat with mint-green eyes. Book 1: The Bravest :Mintfur mocks Cloverfang and Sharppaw, along with her apprentice, Lizardpaw and Mudspots, her aquantince. She also tells her Goldenstripes "has a message for you". :Sharpfoot tells Cloverfang that Mintfur forced him to be his mate. He leaves for Barley's farm, stating she also planned on killing all of SkyClan, one by one. :Cloverfang tells Mintfur the truth about when Sharpfoot left. Distraut, she leaps into the river, ending her and her kits lives, and saying she wanted to go to the Dark Forest. Book 2: The Fallen :It turns out Sharpfoot lied and didn't have to leave the Clans at all, but only wanted to so he could be with his other mate. See Sharpfoot :Mintfur attacks Nick in the beginning because she wants to know the 'truth' about the prophecy, and she knows he knows. Book 3: Ice in the Moon :Cloverfang sees Mintfur at the beginning of the story, when she visits the Place of No Stars when she wants to see Nick. Mintfur seems to be a shell of her former self, not attacking Cloverfang and seeming to be in the worst condition. :Mintfur appears in Moonkit's dream, welcoming her to the Place of No Stars and technically asking her to become her protege'. :Mintfur is seen looking through the Portal of Sight once againSeen in The Fallen, The Epilogue and Ice in the Moon, Chapter 11, and remarks on how "dumb" StarClan are. Nick tells her not to get involved, but she tells him he can't tell her what to do with Moonpaw because that's not his daughter. :Mintfur tells Moonpaw about the 'Held One'. Book 4: Courage :Mintfur injures Moonpaw for walking out on their last session. :When Moonpaw asks how Mintfur and Nick died, Mintfur twists the truth and tells her she died by being pushed into the river. Nick comments vaguely about how she's lying. :Mintfur shows Moonpaw the Portal of Sight, and they see Icepaw talking to StarClan cats. See Moonpaw :Mintfur then tells Moonpaw about her family tree, and then tells her when she becomes leader, she can spit in the eyes of all the fools that didn't like her. :Mintfur takes away half of Moonpaw's life so she can give it to Sharpfoot and save him, much to Mintfur's dismay. :In Moonpaw's dream from StarClan, Mintfur is shown as her true self: a bloodthirsty monster, to which Moonpaw can obviously see. One of Mintfur's daughters, Shiningdawn, tells her to stay away from Mintfur. :Mintfur tries to get Moonpaw to kill Icepaw, and she almost succeeds. Super Edition: Nick's Secret :Mintfur questions Nick about his past, and she realizes all the bad things he had done. Songfic: Tourniquet :Tourniquet is set during the time Mintfur jumps into the river and where she is condemned to the Dark Forest/Place of No Stars. It starts out with her already in the river, drowning, but does not struggle and does not regret her descision. Suddenly, she feels sorry and tries to swim up, but dies. The old SkyClan leader, Rainstar, condemns her to the Dark Forest. Education :Mentor Blackheart :Apprentice(s) Lizardcloud, Moonpaw (in all sense) Quotes :Well, well, lookie here, who's playing with their apprentice? --Mintfur to Cloverfang, Mudspots, Sharpfoot, and Lizardcloud, The Bravest, Chapter 1 :If you truly care for Cloverfang and your Clan, you'll meet me in RiverClan territory by moonfall. --Mintfur to Sharpfoot, The Bravest, Chapter 5? :Kits! --Mintfur to Nick, The Fallen, the Epilogue :I can tell this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship... --Mintfur to Moonpaw, Ice in the Moon, Chapter 10 :It can't be nearly as bad as what I did.... --Mintfur to Nick, Nick's Secret, the Prologue :When you're leader, you can spit in the eyes of all those fools. --Mintfur to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 1 :This is what I've always wanted. --Mintfur to Moonpaw and Icepaw, Courage, Chapter 5 :You have no heart, Moonpaw. None of us do. --Mintfur to Moonpaw, Courage, Chapter 7 :I don't regret my descision. I never do. --Mintfur to the reader, Tourniquet Theme Song :Trouble link later :Everybody's Fool link later Trivia *Mintfur is the only cat to appear in every single book, living or dead (not counting the "Dirty Little" spin-off series). *It is mentioned a few timesSeen in Ice in the Moon, The Prologue and Ice in the Moon, Chapter 10 that Mintfur has a shaggy, limp piece of fur/fringe over her left eye, but it's not in her description. *Tourniquet by Evanescence could be seen as one of Mintfur's theme songs, though it is not official. Family Immediate :Mother Whitethorn - Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Mate Sharpfoot - Status Unknown :Daughters Shiningdawn and Lovedusk - Deceased, Verified StarClan members Family Tree References and Citations Place of No Stars Category:Cloverfang's Characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queens Category:Apprentices Category:Place of No Stars Cats Category:She-Cats Category:Characters